You Got Nothing On Me
by YouCouldBeHappyy
Summary: Lo is a new student at Degrassi..Reese pops up and swipes her off her feet.But, Reese has some problems of his own.Things in her life are so dysfunctional. What will happen? What does Derek have to do in this story? Title might change. Suggestions? R
1. Chapter 1

**New girl's POV: AKA: Lola or Lo**

Why did I have to move here anyway? I loved it at my old school and I wasn't even getting into that much trouble. I walked up these horrid steps. There was a girl with red-ish blond-ish hair and what seem to be her friends waiting for me. Were they the kids in the "Welcoming" program?

"Hi my name is Clare, and this is Alli, and KC." She said, shaking my hand and motioning to her friends. "Welcome to Degrassi. You're Lola, um, what was your last name, again?"

"Delacruz, and I like to be called Lo instead of Lola." I stated.

"Well, today I will be like your own personal tour guide." Clare said, heading into the building. She showed me where my locker was. Fortunately, it was near hers. I spotted this guy, he was attractive but I didn't think he was looking at me.Oh gosh, he's walking towards me.

"You're new around here. What's your name?" The guy asked.

"Um, I'm Lo."

"Well, Lo, it's a pleasure to meet you." He picked up my hand and kissed it. I wasn't royalty. Why was he doing that? "My name's Reese." I heard the bell ring, and saw Clare and what was his name? Um, KC, I think. Anyway, they waited for me behind Reese.

"We should get to class." Clare said, motioning to me. I followed her and noticed that Reese was walking in the other direction.

It was lunchtime. I sat beside Alli and Clare. Reese was sitting at another table. I think he was motioning me to sit by him. I gave him the one minute sign and started talking.

"What can you tell me about Reese?" I asked openly. Clare looked at Alli.

"He's kind of like a bad boy. He had a thing for Clare, but I think he's over it." Alli said.

"Do you guys mind if I sit over there?" I asked, halfway picking up my tray.

"No, go ahead." Alli said. I stood up and walked towards the table.

"May I sit here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Reese said. I sat down and started eating the food.

"Tell me about yourself." Reese demanding, breaking off from the conversation he was having with his friends.

"Um, what do you want to know?" I asked.

I told him pretty much everything about me. Then the day was over. I was at the bus stop, and saw Reese walking up to me.

"Do you want to go to the Dot?" He asked.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Coffee shop."

I paused. "Yeah, do we need to take the bus?"

"We don't have to. But, if you want to, then we will."

"No, let's walk." I knew it would be like 500 miles away, (Exaggerating) but, I wanted to spend time with him.

When we were walking, I felt something touch my hand. My head snapped to my left hand, only to find Reese pull his hand away.

"Is it ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said, and he took my hand again. I really blushed.

"You blush a lot. That's one thing I noticed about you." He said, grinning.

"Sorry." I looked away.

"Don't be. It's what makes you, you." He smiled. Too soon enough, we got to "The Dot"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Whatever you're having." I said, walking through the door. I saw this one girl behind the counter. I think they told me that her name was Holly J.

"You new here?" Holly J asked, just as we were going to order.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Just so you know, we have a ton of drama at this school. Watch your back and don't be stupid ok, what's your name?"

"Lo."

"Ah, I'll have a new name for you soon. So, what would you like?"

"2 coffees with cream and sugar." Reese said, and paid the money. We got the coffees and we sat at the table.

"I like you." Reese said, out of nowhere.

"I like you too." I replied, and my phone rang. It was a text from Clare. We traded numbers 3rd hour. It said, _hey. just so you know, I can help you out with the homework. I don't think that you will need it tho. You look smarter than me. =]. _I grinned.

"What?" He asked, looking mad.

"Just a text." I said, defensively.

"From who?"

"Clare. Chill."

"I am chilled. Just I wish you wouldn't keep stuff from me." He looked at the door. I knew he wanted to leave.

"I don't want to get in a fight on the first day of school." I looked at my lap.

"This is just a disagreement, Lo. I think you need to take a chill pill."

"You know what? I think I'm going to leave. Thanks for paying. Uhh, I'll see you tomorrow." I started to leave.

He grabbed my wrist. It hurt.

"Don't. Leave." He said devilishly. I sat back down and he let go of my wrist. I slumped back in my chair. It was only a little fit, right? When I was done with my coffee I looked at him.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I just nodded. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4:30. I felt my phone vibrate a lot of times, but didn't want to answer it. Reese put his arm around me and we walked to my house.

"So, This weekend. You, me and the movie theater, and maybe my friends."

"Sure, just call me on what time and everything." I replied.

"Have you heard of the ravine?" He asked.

"No, what is it?"

"It's where people hook up." He whispered in my hair. I saw my house in sight.

I broke the silence. "Would you consider going there with me?" I questioned.

He stopped at my door. "Anytime." He said, and kissing me on the cheek. Whoa! We were going really fast! But, he was so cute.

"I have to go." I whispered, and opened the door to my house. I walked in and saw something I wouldn't want to see. A drunken mom in the kitchen, my sister 4 year old sister Lilly being beaten up by Liam and Levi, they knew better though, they were 7, and my 11 year old sister, Lynne was nowhere in sight.

"Liam! Levi! Knock it off!" I yelled as I dropped my bag and ran toward the fight scene. As I pushed Liam off of her, his hand hit the lamp. It fell and shattered. Glass was everywhere. "Everyone in their rooms, now! Be quiet until I come and take your point of view of this disaster!" I screamed. My life was so dysfunctional. Mom was a drunk, dad left us 3 years ago, and when I wasn't home, disaster struck. I walked into the kitchen. "Mom, go to bed." I whispered. She slumped over on me and scrambled to get to her feet. I literally dragged her into her room. I laid her on the bed, and put the covers over her. I left the room. "Lynne! Where are you?" I yelled, again. Yelling was a common thing in this house.

"In the bathroom." I heard a meek cry. I opened the bathroom door. I saw my sister on the toilet. I wanted to leave but, then I saw her underwear. They were filled with blood.

"What's wrong with me?" Lynne asked. She was shivering.

"No, no, no, no, nothing wrong with you. You had your period." I explained. "Didn't you learn about that in school?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well, I'll be right back with some new underwear. Throw those away and stay here." I ran into our room, which I shared with Lynne and Lilly. Lilly was in her bed in the corner.

"What's happening to Lynne?" she asked, as I searched for Lynne's underwear.

"Nothing. You'll learn about it when you are older. Now, wait here and don't come out until I say." I ran out and came back in the bathroom.

"Here, put these around your legs." I motioned to the underwear. I opened the cabinet and found the pads. I handed it to her. "Put this right there." I pointed to the underwear. "Ok, I have to go sort out something. If you need me, just holler." I went into my brother's room.

"What were you guys thinking?" I asked. They just sat there."No TV for the rest of the day. Levi, Go get the brooms out of the closet, and Liam, get the vacuum. And someone turn the TV off." I ordered. I ran into my room where Lynne was lying on her bed and watching TV. "Lilly, what happened?" I asked.

"I was playing Barbies and they got mad because I was talking out loud with my Barbies. They were playing cowboys." She explained.

"Ok, are you ok now?"

"Yes."

"The boys will apologize later. Stay in here and watch TV with Lynne." I walked out and walked into the living room. Liam and Levi were standing in the kitchen with the items. I grabbed the broom. "Go apologize, then to your room." I started cleaning up the glass. Out of nowhere I heard a voice. It startled me, I jumped and my palm of my hand crunched into the glass. I whimpered and looked behind me. It was my mom. "Mom. Go back to bed." I demanded. She left and I looked at my hand. It was filled with glass. I stopped what I was doing and cried. The teardrops hit the shards of glass in my palm. I found some gauze and put it around. I would fix it up later. I made a simple supper. "No one in the living room from here on." I kept repeating. When supper was over, I went into the bathroom, and sat on the counter, right by the sink. I grabbed a washcloth and rubbed all of the shards out of my palm. When I was done, I rested my head on the wall. I picked up my phone and called Aunt Kathie. "Aunt Kathie?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Lo, what's up? It's really late, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"We need help." I stuttered. "Come to Toronto. I can't do this by myself." I broke out into sobs.

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter. What did you think? Ok, I need some help from you. Reese has like, what, 4 friends or so, could you suggest names? Ok, well yep, thanks if you are going to suggest names. =] I really appreciate it. I can't go on with the next chapter without names!!! =] **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my siblings patting me on the back, head, and arms.

"Is mom awake?" I groggily asked.

"No, there's someone at the door." Liam whispered. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw the person I longed for. It was Aunt Kathie. I opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized, huddling me into an embrace. I looked more like her than I did my mom. She pulled back and looked at me. "It's an excellent thing that I don't have a husband or youngster."

"Will you make breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yes. It sounds like you had an ordeal last night." She replied. I lifted up my hand twisted in gauze to confirm the evidence. She waltzed in and saw my brothers and sisters waiting for her. She grabbed them into a hug.

"Should I go get your bags?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll get them later." She stared at the glass clutter that was covered by a pound of towels. "Go in the dining room. Someone talk to your mom." She ordered. Lilly shuffled to me and grasped my leg. I took her hand and went into mom's room. I sat on her bed.

"Mom, Aunt Kathie's here." I clarified.

"Mmmmmmm" She hummed in her typical hang-over tone. I sighed and began,

"Well, whenever you want breakfast, just go to the kitchen." I reminded her.

"Ok, Lo, have an entertaining day at school. Don't waste your time in the washroom. Be polite, and make friends." She murmured. That astonished me, she actually said more than "Mmmmmm" I smiled and gazed at Lilly. She was my favorite sister. Lynne was, well going through puberty and well, acting like an ass. But I still love her, I really do, but it is just the way that she is acting makes me irritated. I took Lilly's hand arrived in the dining room. We ate pancakes, bacon and strawberry milk. Kathie told me that Lynne and I could take the bus while she takes "The kids" to the elementary school. I put on jeans, a pink tank top, a smoky black cardigan sweater, a cherry blossom scarf, and some gray fur trim boots. I remained by the door, until a knock came from it. I looked out the peep hole for the second time today. It was Reese. I opened the door.

"Hey." I emphasized.

"Would you like to ride to school with me today? I mean, on the bus?" He requested.

"Sure, but my sister has to tag along on the bus. At least we have 9 blocks without her." I grinned. "Lynne!" I yelled, "Let's go!" I stepped onto the porch and "patiently" waited for her. She skiped onto the porch and passed me my bag. We headed off strolling to the bus stop. Reese found my hand, yet again. When we got to the school, I searched for Clare and Alli, but had no luck. Reese pulled me into the school, leading into the gym locker rooms.

"Where are we going? No, why am I going with you?" I questioned.

"We are going to hook up in the locker rooms." He answered. Now we were in the gym.

"No, I'm not going to do that with you!" I yelled, and started to walk away. Reese grabbed my hand, as he did yesterday. I pivoted on my heel and stood in front of him, struggling to get his hand off of me. He grabbed my other hand and I thrashed about. I did one thing that I knew would get him away. I placed my right leg in between his and placed my knee up, causing him to plummet to the gym floor. I ran out and tried to find my way to locker. I saw Clare and KC.

"Hey Lo." KC calmly said.

"Hi. Clare, could you go to the washroom with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said. I was really hoping that lunch and the end of the day would go as slow as possible.

~~**Lunchtime**~~

I paid for my lunch and glanced around the room for Reese. I didn't see him, but I did see his friends. Oh, crap, Tyler and Drake, **(A/N: Thanks ramylove!) ** are marching right toward me. They were both huge and dumb as was Bruce. I tried to avoid them, but failed.

"Lo, Lo, Lo…." Tyler trailed off.

"Leave me alone." I said, in what I thought was a stern voice, but to them, I was like a mouse that squeaked.

"You know you and Reese are perfect for each other." Drake said, placing an arm on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said, wiping his hand off.

"Oh, come on. We won't hurt you that much. All we need to do is bring you to Reese." Tyler explained, pulling on my upper arm.

"I said, stop touching me!" I almost yelled. Connor ran up and started to scream,

"Are you that dumb? She said stop! Leave her alone!" Drake was closest to him, so he punched him in the face.

"Oh my god!", "Connor!" Is what I heard in the background as Connor descended to the ground. Coach Armstrong broke up the fight as Alli gently pushed me to the table. I sat on the chair. I ate my lunch in silence. Too soon enough, it was the end of school; I was sitting on the stairs with Clare, Alli, KC, and a bloody-noosed Connor.

"None of this would happen, if I weren't here." I blamed myself as a tear fell from my eye.

"Don't think that it's a bad thing you came here. Yeah, we have drama with you, but who cares?" KC enlightened. Alli saw that I was crying.

"Don't cry, Lo. It's all going to be ok." She said, reassuringly, putting a hand on my back.

"Nothing is going to be ok. It's not ever going to be ok. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean that it's never going to be ok?" Clare asked.

"See this?" I asked, picking up my hand with gauze everywhere. "This was what I got for taking care of my brothers and sisters, and my drunken mom. She always gets drunk, right on the dining room table, and leaving me to help my sister go through her period, and cleaning up the mess of glass my twin brothers made while beating up my sister." I rambled. Clare, KC, and Connor joined in with the hug.

"Everything will be ok." Clare said. "Just call me when things get bad, and you can come over to my house for a few days, my mom wouldn't mind." Just then, Alli's dad pulled up.

"I have to go, see you guys." She said, jogging down the steps.

"I better go too." I whispered, striding down the stairs. When I was halfway to my house, I heard a car pull up. Guess who was in the passenger's seat? Reese. I wanted to sprint, but somehow he would take me down.

"Lo. I need to talk to you." He yelled, acting as if I was deaf. I also saw Bruce in the back and Johnny was driving.

"What." I projected my voice, facing the crappy car. Reese got out with a rose.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm going through these anger management classes and I'll never do it again. I promise." He knelt down on the ground and handed me the rose. "I promise. I love you Lo, will you go to the movies with me this Friday?"

I sighed, "Fine." I grinned. He jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Why don't we bring you home?" He offered.

"No, thanks, I'm almost there." I said, looking down the path.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Reese said, and aimed for his lips to hit mine, by I moved my head to that his mouth would hit my cheek.

"You aren't going to kiss me?" He asked.

"Well, I think that's moving a bit too fast." I explained, and started walking again. Reese got back in the car. What I didn't know was that I was being followed by that car all the way home.

**A/N: Well there you go! That's it for this chapter! I hope you like it! So click that button VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Somewhere. LOL! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

I got done with my homework and put on new clothes (It was Friday and I was going to a movie with Reese, Bruce, Derek, Johnny, and Alli). When Reese was at the door, I told everyone goodbye and walked out the door.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hi." I said, and he kissed me. We hopped into Johnny's van and I found a seat, beside Alli, waiting for me. Reese sat in the passenger's seat. I started talking to Derek.

"So you're in football?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love it." He spotted my hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"My brother knocked the glass lamp over, and I had to clean it up. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens next." I laughed. Johnny pulled over to the side of the road and got out. "What's happening?" I asked Alli.

"You'll see." Just then, Johnny got back in the van with a manila package. Then we drove to what they called, "The ravine". We found a picnic table where I still sat by Alli, but Reese now sat on my right. Johnny was passing out oxy cotton and beer. He put some in front of my face,

"No, thanks." I shrugged my head.

"Come on, Lo, its fun." Reese said as he put his hand around me.

"No." I pushed his hand off of me. I walked back to the van, where the "trunk" was open, and sat there. I sighed, because I really didn't want to get into the stuff. Derek sat next to me.

"I don't like doing that stuff either; I just act like I'm drunk." He explained. "You don't have to do it either." He lifted my chin up and started to move closer to my lips. He gently crushed his lips against mine. I moved my fingers through his hair.

"Oh my god!" Someone yelled. I turned my head to realize it was Reese. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a different van. "What were you thinking?" He screamed.

"I wasn't thinking! Ok? I forgave you when you tried to hook up with me, now you need to forgive me!"

"The only thing you can do to make up for it is, sleep with me." He explained.

"I don't know if I want to do that." I said. He slapped me in the face, and grabbed my wrists.

"Are you, or aren't you?" He said, very devilishly.

"Ok, I will." I gave in.

~~**After words**~~

"Did you like it?" He asked, putting his jacket on.

"I don't know." I said, hopping out of the van and looking for Derek. I spotted him by the bonfire, looking drunk. "Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded his head and we went by the van. "Listen, I'm sorry about the kiss. I really don't think I shouldn't have kissed you." I explained.

"Don't be, it was good. I'm not mad at you at all." He smiled, and hugged me.

"God! Every time I leave, you and Derek are hooking up!" Reese screamed, punching me in the face, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Derek yelled, and I didn't look, but it sounded like they were in a major fight.

"Oh my god, Lo! Are you ok?" Alli asked, kneeling to the ground.

"I think so." I said, touching all over my face to see what damage was done. I caught a sore spot right where he hit me. I searched for Reese and Derek. I saw a huge circle of drunken guys. I ran to the spot and tried to make my way through the crowd, to the middle. I was right, it was a major fight. Punches left and right, until I saw Bruce and Johnny trying to pull them off each other.

"Lo's with me! You can't take her away!" Reese screamed.

"Yes, he can, Reese." I added, "It's over!" Bruce pulled Reese off somewhere because he was getting crazy. I rushed over to Derek. He had a bleeding nose, and lip. I grabbed his hand and brought him over to Johnny's van. I looked all over for the Kleenexes. I found them and tried to soak up all the blood. He gasped.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. He looked down. "Listen, I know that you feel unsure about the kiss with a niner, so I think that we should go in separate ways and" He cut me off.

"No I'm not, I like you. I don't care how old you are. I liked the kiss. We should date." He nodded his head.

"Don't you think that we are going kind of fast?" I questioned.

"Yes, but, I like you, and you're worth it."

I hesitated. "I think I should get home now."

"I'll walk you." He offered.

"Sure." I grasped his hand and took off to my house. The walk there was silent, but yet, perfect.

~~**Monday**~~

I was going to ride the bus to school, but to my surprise, Derek was waiting for me outside, by his car. I ran to the car and began,

"Why thank you kind sir." I laughed as I tried a fake British accent. He laughed and opened the passenger's door. I climbed in and turned the radio on.

"Anything unparticular that you want to listen to?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." He said, as he turned the keys. When we got to the school parking lot, he hesitated.

"You know that I really like you and I would never even 1 fifty seventh of the things Reese did to you." He said as he kissed me. I think I saw out of the corner of my eye, Clare and KC, but I wasn't sure. He pulled back and reached for his bag in the back seat, as I opened the car door and climbed back out. I saw Reese on the far left, but I didn't care. Derek put his arm around me and we walked up the steps.

"Hey Lo." Holly J called. I turned to look at her. "I have a name for you now."

"And what is that?" I asked, thought I didn't really care. Well, I did, but, you know what I mean.

"Loho." She slammed in my face.

"What does that even mean?" Derek asked.

"You were with Reese and now Derek? That's a real accomplishment, I mean; it's only your first week at school. And, we all know that your mom's a drunkie."

"How do you know about my mom?" I demanded.

"My sister, she has friends at the at-home rehab centers, and I thought something was going on with you, so, I asked her if she knew anything about a Delacruz."

"You need to back off." I tried to keep myself calm.

"I don't know how you got this fuzz ball, obviously, he wasn't interested in me." She fired back.

"Let's just get to class." Derek whispered into my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

School is school, and it means boring people into a coma! I swear I almost fell asleep in every class, and that isn't a lie. I saw Holly J in the hall a couple of times, but I really tried to ignore her. She threw a couple of Loho's in there, but, whatever. At lunch I really didn't know who to sit by. My friends? Or my new boyfriend? I followed Derek, who was going to sit by Danny, Leia, Sav, Anya, and lastly, Holly J. I didn't make eye contact with any of them. I just stared at my plate, taking a bite here and there. I finally got the courage to look around the cafeteria. My friends were staring at me.

"So, Loho, I've heard a rumor about you." Holly J said. I didn't even give her a glance at her. I just sighed, and looked at my plate again. "Hello? You got a brain in there?" She threw a grape at my head.

"You know I'm not responding to that horrible nick name." I stated, still having a stare-down with my food.

"Oh, so you want a different name? That can be done." She replied.

"No I would not." I again, stated.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"For you to stop picking on me. Last time I heard, you were in grade 11, not a preschooler, in a sandbox." I gave a death glare to Holly J.

"Whatever. Ok, on with the rumor. I heard that you went to the ravine and you got drunk out of your mind, and you and Reese, well, did it." Holly J said, well, almost yelled. I sat there, astonished. I saw Reese looking at me, with anger. The same anger when he hurt me. I glanced at Derek. I really couldn't make out what his face meant. He wasn't even looking at me though. He was shooting daggers with his eyes to Reese. I gazed at the other people at the table. They were all just staring at me.

I finally opened my mouth. "1- how do you know all of this? And 2- only half of that was true." I stuttered so bad that I don't know if anyone could understand me.

"Let's just say that I have ways." She responded.

"Holly J, stop." Anya butted in.

"Yeah, this is really getting out of hand." Sav added.

"Why should I? Really, she's got to learn somehow." Holly J said. Gosh, I really wanted to cry right now. "So, now you're a drunkie like your mom?" She added. My heart literally stopped. I got up from the table and ran to the washroom. I locked myself in the stall and cried. How could she do this? I wasn't my mom. My mom doesn't care what I do. And, I really didn't want to go back to my drunken days. See, before we moved, I would hit some parties and drink. I really don't remember why I did it. I think it was just for the popularity. I heard someone knock on the stall door.

"Are you ok in there?" I heard Leia say, on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"It doesn't sound like you are fine. Why don't you just come out and talk to me. Talking is better to do than cry." She comforted. I slowly undid the lock. I tried to dry my tears.

"Listen, Holly J is mean. Don't try to get revenge. Alli tried and Holly J's parents called the cops. Just confront her and tell her your problems. She might not listen, but it's worth the try." She explained.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her. "Well, I think I better get to class now." She nodded and I left the bathroom. I was given dirty looks and stares through the hallway. I got to my locker, but only to have someone turn me around, and push me into the locker beside me. "What the heck!" I screamed. It was Reese.

"You told her." He stated.

"No I didn't, I have no idea how she figured that out. Go ask Bruce or something." I suggested.

"No one's supposed to know about us." He pushed harder on my elbows. I thought they were going to warp into the locker.

"Let me go, and go talk to Bruce." I said.

"Not until you confess that you told Holly J."

"Just calm down, I don't care if you talk to Bruce or whatever. Just, please, let me go."

"No." He whispered.

"She said to let her go. Now, if you would have ears, you would understand words." Derek said, walking down the hall. He pushed Reese off of me and into the lockers straight in front of me. I was afraid of what might happen next. I rushed over to them.

"Not here, not now, ok?" I negotiated.

"Ok then, 4 o'clock…" I stopped listening. I really hated them acting like this. It hurt me emotionally. I've only been here a week, my gosh. I turned around and opened my locker. I really wanted to slam my head against it, but, I refrained. I just went on to my class and tried to clear my head.

~~**After school**~~

I kind of didn't want to wait for Derek. I have no idea why, but I listened to my heart and waited on the steps for him. Whoa! I have cramps! Well, it is around "that time of the month". Oh gosh, I wasn't even thinking about the devil, but she's strutting towards me. She sat beside me.

"Just so you know, I got the rumor from Johnny." She stated.

"You know what Holly J? Is something wrong with your family that you have to take out all of your anger onto innocent people like me or Alli? I was in your place at my old school."

"Yeah, but you are only in grade 9." She interrupted.

"No, Holly J. Listen to me. You don't care about other people feelings." I stood up. "And, you love being in the limelight. That's why you dare yourself to torture people. People like me who have screwed up lives, and try the best they can to make it through the day. I've been to 3 schools in 2 years. In one of those schools, there was a girl named Jenna. She used to beat people up. Even me, for a while. I was one of the stronger ones to stand up to her. She stopped, because I was yelling at her, just as I am to you now. So Holly J, knock it off. No one wants to hear you emotionally hurt people. Or blackmail them." I screamed. I know that everyone was staring, but I really didn't care. Holly J just ran off toward her car. I was surrounded with pats on the back and a round of applauses. Did I really just stand up against Holly J? Oh my, this is going to be a long semester.

**That's the end of that chapter!! Ok, I need 2 names, a boy and a girl. (I'm not telling you what for! You'll get a surprise!!) And, I also need some dog names. Like a great dane. And for the guy and girl's names, they need to be kind of original but not too overused. **

**What did you guys think about this episode? (AKA: Alli and Johnny in the ravine……..) =] And, just for you guys, I'm going to turn on anonymous reviews for the people that don't have an account. =] Don't even try to be mean and say "I hate your story". I'm just going to delete it! =]**

**Oh yeah, and my other story "Come Back" is put on hold due to this story. =] **

**Yep so go ahead and click the review button! =] Or Bruce will come hunt you down and hit you with a spoon! Or, Peter will drag you to Kenya to "pet" A lion! =] Have you noticed my obsession with Bruce? I don't know why, but he's kind of funny in a weird way. =]**

**And have you guys seen the video of Ryan Cooley's (JT's) last day on set? It's so sad I almost cried, but I didn't because I just got my makeup done. Did you guys cry?**

**Ok, So I want to hear your opinions! Please click 'dat button and release 'da emotions! **


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't want Derek to fight. I was so scared. People keep on telling me about the guy named JT. I really hope it's not going to produce into that. I clutched onto Derek's arm. You see, we were walking to the destination of the fight. I could see a small crowd forming. I saw none of my friends. But, I did see Reese, of course.

"Please don't do this." I stopped him.

"I have to prove him, to not to mess with us." He replied, and continued to walk towards the little crowd. I was dragged along with him. When we walked about 5 or so more steps, Reese demanded,

"Cameras off." He switched his glance from the crowd, to Derek. "You ready?"

Derek took his coat off and threw it out of the way. "You bet I am." They started circling around each other. I saw some people in the crowd, as in Danny and Leia. I decided to stand by them.

"I really didn't want him to do this." I said to them, trying to pry my face away from the fight.

"He shouldn't be. All of my years being friends with him, I've never seen him like this." Danny replied. I kept on watching the fight, getting a front row "seat". Reese pushed Derek to the ground, on the hard cement. I gasped. Reese didn't allow him to get up. He was right on top of him, punching. Derek finally got Reese off of him. Then Drake and Tyler started getting in the fight, against Derek. They were punching and kicking him.

"Danny! Stop them!" I yelled. I heard police sirens. I really wanted to sprint like Reese, his gang, and the crowd was, but something was holding me back. I ran over Derek. He was supporting his left arm with his right. Then, before I knew it, we were running in the forest, and finally finding the bus stop.

"You need to go to the hospital." I said, as we sat on the bus stop's bench.

"I know."

"I told you not to get into this fight."

The bus pulled up and we went to the hospital. I waited in the waiting room, texting Alli and Clare what happened. After about an hour, Derek came out with a cast. I hugged him and we went back on the bus. Man, that bus is playing a big part in my life. Like the gentleman he was, he walked me to my door.

"I'm sorry I made you unhappy, it's just that Reese makes me so mad." He apologized.

"Well, at least you look cute when you're mad." I joked, and kissed him. Then the door opened, suddenly.

"Lola Jennifer Delacruz!" Kathie yelled. I jumped back, and wanted to hide. "Where have you been?"

"I should go." Derek said, walking off the porch. I walked past Kathie, into the house.

"It's only 5." I told her, as I saw that in-home rehab girl was here with mom, in the kitchen.

"I don't care what time it is! You are supposed to go to school and come right back." She argued. I sighed, and went to my room to start my homework. This was so unfair, I thought. I got a text from Derek.

_**Drama at home? Was it from me?**_

I texted back: _Yes to drama but, it wasn't totally all your fault._

I got back to my homework. I had no idea what anything meant. I guessed on each question and pushed my stuff onto the floor. I laid back on my bed. My phone rang, yet again, another text from Derek.

_**Do you want to go out tonight? **_

_I would love to, but Kathie probably wouldn't let me. I'll ask her. _

I got up from my bed and searched for my aunt. I found her in the living room with Lilly.

"Can I go out tonight with Derek?" I asked her before she could look at me.

"No. Get your homework done."

"I got my homework done. Give me a reason _why_ I can't go out now." I said.

"Because you came home late, with Derek and I won't allow you to be out until 12, with Derek." She explained.

"It sounds like your trying to make Derek the bad guy. You know what? I'm just going to ask mom."

"You can't ask her. She put the responsibility on me to take care of you guys when she's in rehabilitation."

"Whatever." I wanted to cuss, but with my little sister there, I decided not to.

_I was right. Kathie's not letting me out. _I texted Derek. I sat on my bed. What to do? I glanced around the room, and saw something peeking underneath Lynne's bed. I crawled on the floor. I picked up the box. They were condoms. What the heck! My sister was only 11! I stuck the condoms under my pillow. I walked out of my room to find Lynne.

"Lynne!" I yelled.

"What?" She screamed back, from the den. I came into the den.

"You need to talk to me, in my room." I demanded.

"Ok," She said, and followed me to our room.

"Sit." I stated. She sat on her bed and I stayed standing. I pulled the condoms out from underneath my pillow and held them up. "Why do you have these?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She tried.

"Yes, you do, and if you don't give me a good explanation why you have these, I'm going to tell Kathie about these."

"Fine. My boyfriend told me to get them for him."

"You guys aren't using these are you?" I asked.

"No." She sighed.

"Good. Now you're not going to use them until you are 18." I stated.

"Fine, but you aren't going to tell Kathie or mom, are you?"

"No." I said, threw the box at her and walked to the living room, so I could get out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Kathie asked.

"Outside. You need to chill." I stated. I slammed the front door and felt the cool air brush across my face.

**How did you like that chapter? I still need 1 boy and 1 girl names that are original, but not too over used. And! I need 1 Great Dane dog's name. **

**I'm going to turn on anonymous reviews for the people that don't have an account. =] Don't even try to be mean and say "I hate your story". I'm just going to delete it! =]**

**If you don't review, Johnny will come to wherever you are and poke you. Or, the people from the Anti Grapevine will write bad stuff about you. Or, Manny will come to you and call you "Coo Coo Bananas" for 3 whole hours!**

**Please click 'dat button and release 'da emotions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm enjoying the summer. =] I'm also sorry that this chapter is short….=[**

I walked to the backyard and fell on my back, into the grass. It was somewhat cold today, but I just stared at the clouds. It's so peaceful. I breathed in and out, for I didn't want this moment to end. I texted Derek, _Wish you were here. _

_**I wish I was there too. **_

I tossed my phone to the side and kept on staring at the clouds. I closed my eyes.

"Lo, it's time for supper!" Liam yelled. I opened my eyes, grabbed my phone and slugged inside. I sat at my chair and started eating the spaghetti, but what I didn't notice was that everyone was eating in the living room. Except for me and Kathie.

"Do you have something to tell me, Lo?" She asked.

"No." I asked, curling my eyebrows.

"Then what are these?" She questioned, pulling the box of condoms from her lap.

"I know what those are and I know how they got here, but I can't tell you who got them here. I swear to you, it wasn't me." I explained.

"Sure it wasn't. Your mother would never throw these in the kitchen garbage can."

"It wasn't me!" I yelled, getting up from my seat. "I know who did it, but I can't tell you. I made a promise."

"Sure, you keep living that lie." She accused me. I looked at the clock. It was 7:53. Man, we had a late supper. I grabbed my purse, ran out of the room, and screamed,

"I'll see you tomorrow." I ran out of the house and stopped at the street. Derek's house was my destination now. I sprinted to the bus stop. I got onto the bus, and pulled my cell phone out of my jean pocket.

_I'm coming over. _I texted him. When I got to his house, I knocked on the door. Derek answered it.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I returned the grin. He motioned me to walk into his house. I wrinkled my forehead. His parents were acting as normal as could be.

"No, my parents don't mind." He answered my question, even though I didn't say it. We started walking towards his room.

"Derek." A voice called. It was his dad. Derek once told me that his name was Chuck **(Thank you again, ramylove for the names! I really appreciate it!) **We turned around to look at his dad. He threw Derek a condom, and said "Knock yourself out." We got into his room. It was neat and tidy.

"Problems at home?" He asked, nodding his head.

"Yeah," I sighed and sat on his bed. He stood there, staring at me for awhile. He slowly walked to me. He started to kiss me, and push me back onto the bed. I scooted up. His hands firmly placed on my lower back. I rolled us over so I was on top. He put his hands on my jeans, like wanting to unzip them. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Not ready for that?" He asked.

"No." I said, as I yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," I said. He pulled me to his chest and laid down. He grabbed the blanket and put it on top of me.

"Good night,"

"Night," I drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
